


for you

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50 words, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dating, Half-Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave visits John with a gift.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	for you

The doorbell rings, John answers with a smile.

Dave presents a gift. John takes the small box.

John steals a kiss as Dave walks inside.

John’s lover settles down on his couch.

John opens the small gift.

Confetti and spring snakes fly.

John smiles.

His boyfriend finally pranked him good.


End file.
